<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Within The Salty Sailor Tavern During the Fun Morning Romp by Axelex12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803962">From Within The Salty Sailor Tavern During the Fun Morning Romp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12'>Axelex12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bed Sex, Bed-Wetting, Bedroom Sex, Booty Bay, Come Inflation, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital, Simultaneous Orgasm, Taverns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Worgen night Elf sex in Booty Bay Tavern.</p><p>Heavy Smut.</p><p>Lemon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From Within The Salty Sailor Tavern During the Fun Morning Romp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From Within The Salty Sailor Tavern During the Fun Morning Romp~</p><p> </p><p>"O-oooh Elune! Harder!" Jesana called out, her hands gripped the wooden headboard of the bed tightly, Vrass behind her, his cock being rammed inside the violet woman harshly. His hands smacked against the supple purple ass of Jesana, the flesh jiggled perfectly with the rough slap, a red mark left on it as her hips sensually slammed against Vrass' pelvis. The passionate lovemaking seemed to have been going on for quite a while, Vrass and Jesana both covered in sweat and sexual juices. Sweat dripped off Vrass' fur as he flipped it, getting it out of his eyes as she humped against Jesana.</p><p>"F-ffaah.. H-hun! Your cock is too good!" Jesana moaned out, the grunts that came from Vrass signaled his love and approval for it all as Jesana barely had to move at all with the work Vrass put in. The Worgen moved his head down as he groped at Jesana's perfectly round breasts, growl escaped his lips, now pursed and nibbling on Jesana's neck, right hand slipped back and continued it's assault on her ass as his cock stretched Jesana's tight pussy out. Jesana had squirmed on the thick girth of a cock, never having taken something quite that large yet and loved every moment.</p><p>***</p><p>Nearly an hour of moaning and crying later from Vrass and Jesana respectively, Vrass finally hilted inside the gaped trained ass, flooding practically a gallon of nasty thick goo deep inside Jesana, rounding her stomach out some while Vrass spanked and squeezed over that muscled rear. Making sure to empty every drop inside his slutty companion, she finally yanked back, leaning in to wipe his cock off on Jesana's hair, cleaning it of any juices and jizz that might've collected on his meat before plopping onto the bed, completely satisfied with how things were.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos Are Welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>